


Enemies Become Family

by Mythgirl411



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Leo and Raph Hamato have never quite got along with Donnie and Mikey Saki. In fact the four boys are enemies at school and outside of it. But the same isn't true for their sisters. The four girls are best friends. In fact Anastasia and Caterina Hamato think of Gianetta and Isabetta Saki as their sisters. So what happens when the Hamato's father and the Saki's mother end up getting engaged and now all eight kids are forced to live under one roof? Let's see.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)





	Enemies Become Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings get a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story.
> 
> Leo and Anastasia Calla Hamato are the oldest. They have black hair and dark blue eyes. They are seventeen. 
> 
> Raph and Caterina Flora Hamato are the second eldest. They have red hair and emerald green eyes. They are sixteen.
> 
> Donnie and Gianetta Holly Saki are the middle kids. They have dark brown hair and reddish brown eyes. They both have glasses and are sixteen.
> 
> Mikey and Isabetta Rosa Saki are the youngest. They have blond hair and baby blue eyes. The are fifteen. 
> 
> Okay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TMNT only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Anastasia pov_  
I was sitting on the grass outside the front of the school when Gia came up with Donnie. My black hair with natural blue highlights was down for once and my ocean blue eyes shown brightly.   
"Hey Ana." I smiled and spoke.  
"Hey Gia. Donnie." He nodded but looked nervous. Gia had her light brown hair back in a braid and her reddish brown eyes shown behind her glasses. Her twin brother had his light brown hair in a low ponytail while his reddish brown eyes showed wariness behind his glasses. I looked up then sighed and went back to my computer.   
"He's not here if you want to sit down." Donnie relaxed and sat down.  
"Where is he?"   
"He and Raph are still at practice." Gia pushed her glasses up and spoke.  
"Shouldn't we be having practice?" Cat plopped down and spoke. Her dark red hair was back in a low ponytail and her emerald green eyes showed amusement. Isa had came up also. Her light blond hair was in twin braids and her light blue eyes were happy as always.   
"We decided to listen to the music today and brainstorm ideas." Gia nodded and we got settled once everyone came. 

Later we were all relaxing on the grass. Donnie was playing with my hair while I was talking to Gia and Isa. Suddenly Leo came over.   
"Ready to go Ana?" I spoke.  
"Give me just a sec." He saw Donnie near me and scowled. I glared at my twin, daring him to say anything. He rolled his eyes and left. I stood up and spoke.   
"Sorry guys. I'll see you later." Donnie stood up and kissed my cheek.   
"See you later." I took his hand and squeezed it. 

I went over and spoke to my twin.  
"Don't be a ass." Leo rolled his eyes and spoke.   
"I don't know why you talk to him."   
"Because I like him Leo. Now drop it." He scowled and got in the car. I got in after him and turned away. Raph and Rina could tell the tension between us and didn't say anything. 

When we got home I got out and went in. I greeted dad then went up to my room, closing the door immediately. I got changed then decided to sit down and draw for a bit. I heard my door open and I looked up to see dad there.   
"Ana. What is it?" Father asked me. I put my head down and let the tears fall a little bit. Dad came over and sat down.   
"My sweet forever flower. What is wrong?" I sighed and spoke.   
"Leo can't get over the fact that I like Donnie." Dad sighed and spoke.  
"Donatello is a good boy. He is kind and honest and a true young man. I am glad that someone like him is there for you." I smiled and spoke.  
"Thank you dad." He nodded and kissed my forehead.   
"I will speak to your brothers of this. Caterina has already spoken to me of their behavior towards Donatello and Michelangelo." I nodded my head and got back to drawing. Rina came in shortly after. She closed my door and locked it. I chuckled and spoke.  
"Need something?"   
"Jack ass."   
"I know they are but is there something specific you would like my help with."   
"I just need some time." I nodded and spoke.   
"Movie marathon?" She grinned and spoke.   
"Movie marathon. I'll get the snacks."   
"Deal." She went to get the snacks while I set up the TV. She came back in and we got to our movie marathon. 

A few days later I was sitting on the bleachers drawing when Donnie sat down.   
"So mom told me this morning that she wants the four of us at your house after school. She said she had something to tell us." I frowned and spoke.   
"Yeah. Dad told us that she was coming over because they had something to say." Donnie nodded and spoke.   
"Did you take your own car today?"   
"Yeah." Donnie smiled and spoke.  
"Good." I smiled and kissed him softly. I pulled away and put a hand on his cheek.   
"Let's go." He nodded and threaded our fingers together. 

We made it to my house and we said hi to my dad before we went to the pool. I got changed into a light blue one piece that was basically backless. I got into the water and it wasn't long before I felt two arms slip around my waist. I giggled and turned around to see Donnie there with his glasses off for once. I smiled and moved closer. I put my hands into his long hair and we kissed deeply. Donnie put his hands on my waist then pulled away. I smiled and spoke.   
"Let's relax before they come." Donnie nodded his head and kissed my cheek. 

We had fun in the pool for a bit before we both got out. Donnie pulled me down to the chair he was sitting on and used his arms to wrap the large towel he had on, around me. I smiled and cuddled into him. He had put his glasses on and his hair was still soaked. It wasn't long before Gia and Cat came over with Mikey. Mikey immediately jumped into the pool. Isa quickly joined Mikey in the pool having fun. 

It didn't take long for my brothers to come out. I saw Mikey tense and I scowled. I was going to find a way to hurt them. Donnie tensed and was about to remove his arms when I shook my head. If Leo had a problem with it then he could deal with me. Leo noticed and came over. I stood up and stood in front of my boyfriend.   
"Back up now Leo." He scowled and spoke.   
"Make me."   
"Leonardo. Last warning. Back away from Donnie now." When he didn't back up I took his arm and flipped him over, putting my foot on his chest.   
"School is one thing but no rules at home remember?" I let Leo go and he got up with a groan.   
"Yame!!" I saw dad standing there with Ms. Shen.   
"Leonardo do not bother Donatello or Michelangelo. Same thing for you Raphael." I smirked and sat back down. Donnie put his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck. Dad came over and spoke.   
"My children we have an announcement. Tang Shen and I have decided to get married." We all froze then Raph spoke.  
"You can't be serious!" Leo spoke.  
"Please tell me you are joking." Dad spoke.  
"No we are not. You two will just have to learn how to behave." I looked at Donnie and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. What does this mean for us? Dad came over and sat down. He took my hand and spoke.   
"This does not change anything. It is just you two will be in the same house now." I smiled and hugged dad.   
"I am happy for you dad." I heard Raph mutter under his breath.  
"Great. Now we get to hear them having sex all the time." I pulled away and was getting ready to say something to my brother when dad spoke sharply.  
"Raphael. Enough." Donnie kissed my cheek and pulled me close again. We all, minus Raph and Leo, congratulated dad and Ms. Shen. 

That night I was in my room drying my hair after my shower when Donnie came in. He leaned against the doorway and smirked.   
"Here I was hoping that you would still be in the shower." I laughed and spoke.   
"I could maybe be convinced to go back into the shower." Donnie closed the door and came over.   
"Oh really?" I giggled and nodded my head. Donnie smirked and leaned over me.   
"And just what would you have me do to convince you?" I bit my lip then pulled him down. I kissed him deeply and he pulled me up. He kissed my neck then nipped it playfully.   
"Donnie......" I moaned. He smirked against my neck and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we went into my private bathroom. Donnie took the towel I had wrapped around my body and pulled it off. I giggled and pulled him close. I took his shirt off and then took his pants and underwear off together. I stood up and Donnie kissed me deeply. We got into the shower and Donnie turned the water on. I pulled Donnie close and we kissed again. Donnie turned me around and pulled me close against his chest. He put one hand on my breast then slipped his other hand down my stomach. I moaned and moved my hand back to his member while my other hand moved behind me into his hair. Donnie kissed my neck and we stayed like that for a bit before I spun around and put my arms around his neck. I kissed Donnie deeply before he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Donnie entered me and we moved as one. 

Once we were done we cleaned ourselves then got dried and changed. We got into bed and I curled against Donnie. I hoped that everything would go well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
